The Familiar of Zero: Epilogue
by ericagoldfarb
Summary: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and Saito Hiraga have married and have relocated to Japan. But what challenges will the couple face in order to start a family? And what do they do when they have to get back involved with the issues of Tristain and Halkeginia as a whole? Will they be able to maintain a balance between the two worlds?


**Author's Note: There are only, like, two votes in the poll on my profile, so I'll do a fic that's not at all related to any of the franchises I put on the poll. This fic takes place after the events of Familiar of Zero F.**

Chapter 1 - The Reunion of Family

Saito and Louise exit the Dimension Door to Japan. The first thing Saito notices are the shocked expressions on bystanders' faces.

"Whoa…" One gasps.

"What the…" Another mutters.

People are slowly stepping away from the gaping portal.

"Dispel." Louise whispers under her breath. The portal slowly contracts.

The people around the newlyweds go about their business, their eyes still glued to the two who just emerged out of thin air.

"Wow…" Louise says, surprised. "This place is so huge!"

"Yeah." Saito grunts, still carrying the girl in his arms.

 _God…_ Saito thinks to himself. _My parents…_

Saito puts his hand in his jacket pocket. Before he crossed over to Halkeginia, he had some money in his pocket.

 _Do I still have it?_

Luckily for him, he still has some money left, despite all that his jacket and him had gone through.

"So, where's your house?"

"From the looks of it, we're in Tokyo." Saito sighs. "My parents live in Kyoto, so we'll have to take the subway there. Luckily, I've still got enough cash cash for both of us to get down there."

"What's a subway?" Louise is perplexed.

"Ahh, it's like an underground train."

"Wow!" Louise's eyes glimmer with astonishment of this world's technology. All Saito can do is smile.

Once the couple descends the stairway to the subway station. Louise grabs a subway map from a stand.

"So where are we then?" Louise asks curiously.

Saito points to a spot on the map, then points to the station closest to his house. "That's where we're going."

"Wow, that's far!" The pink-haired girl is shocked. "How long will that take us?"

"Three hours, tops." Saito shrugs.

"How fast are these things going?" Louise remarks.

Suddenly, a train speeds by in front of the pair. Louise is intrigued.

"Are we getting on this one?" The girl asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah."

Despite the long trip, Saito and Louise weren't bored at all. They sat in the back where Louise could stare back at the track behind them.

"This is so cool!"

Soon enough, they were off the subway, and right in front of his parents' house.

"So, what are your parents like?" Louise asks.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in over two years." Saito sighs.

"Right."

Hesitantly, Saito Hiraga rings the doorbell outside of his house.

 _Here we go…_

He can hear a faint buzz, but the front door does not open.

"Maybe they're not home." Louise chimes.

"Maybe." Saito sighs.

Suddenly, Saito's runes in his hand glow. "Why are you so worried, partner?" Derflinger grunts. "I'm sure your parents aren't _that_ bad."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Saito shrugs. "Don't forget where I've been for the last few years."

"All right, I just think you're worried about nothing." Derf is silenced as his runes dim.

Suddenly, the front door opens, but the couples' backs are turned.

"Can I help you?"

Louise's head snaps back to face the woman.

"Aaaah! Saitoooo!" Louise begins to fly into an anxiety-fueled panic. She waves her arms frantically.

Saito turns to Louise. "What's wrong?"

"Sai… to?"

Saito's head slowly rotates to face a black-haired woman. "Hi, Mom."

"Saito, is it really you…?" Tears begin to form in the woman's eyes.

"Yeah."

Her arms wrap around Saito's blue sweater. "Saito! I thought I had lost you! It's a miracle!"

Her tears flow freely down her face. Saito slowly wraps his arms around his mother's spine.

"Where have you been? What happened?" Saito's mother's sobs ring in his ears.

Before Saito could answer, though, a middle-aged man walks through the ajar front door. "Masuda? What's all the commotion?" He asks obliviously.

"It's Saito!" His mother screams. "He's come back to us!" Saito can hardly breathe with his mom's arms tightly constricted around his abdomen.

"Really?" He looks to the figure absorbed in her hug.

"Hey." Saito waves an arm that was around his mother's back.

"I'll be damned. Saito, it really is you!" He then notices Louise. "But who is she?"

Saito pats his mom's back lightly. "Let's talk inside."

Saito and Louise sit down on a green couch, while his parents sit in two chairs facing them.

"We have a lot of questions." His father says.

"Naturally." Saito shrugs. He wraps his arm around Louise for added comfort.

"Hey…" Louise sighs, then leans in.

"First off, who's this girl?" Saito's father asks while pointing at Louise.

"This is Louise…" Saito pauses.

"...My wife."

Saito's parents freeze, staring at Louise in disbelief. As to confirm Saito's statement, Louise raises her right hand. Saito follows suit.

"I guess you have…" Saito's father continues reluctantly. "But, what's up with your hand tattoo?"

"Derf." Saito audibly says. His runes light up.

"You called, partner?" Sound emanates from his hand.

"It's the rune of a familiar." Louise mentions.

"The rune of what?" Saito's mother asks perplexedly.

"What have you been doing these last two and a half years? How long have you even known this Louise?"

"Two and a half years."

"Okay, wait. Just tell them everything that's happened." Louise suggests. "This will be easier than just having them poke questions at us."

"Okay."

 **...**

"...And I think that's everything."

It had been thirty minutes that Louise and Saito had been musing their misadventures to Saito's parents. They were frozen in utter shock of what they had just heard.

"That's insane! You expect anyone to believe that!" Saito's father stands from the chair he was sitting in.

"Teramoto!" Masuda pleads.

Saito turns to Louise. A shadow has fallen over her eyes. Her eyebrows are caved in and she's flashing an ironic smile.

"You're… You're calling me insane?"

"Louise!" Saito yells, trying to prevent major damage to the house.

"Dimension door!"

Suddenly, a gaping green portal opens in front of them. Saito's dad's jaw drops to the floor.

"Wh… Wh… W… Wha?" He's completely dumbfounded by the gateway leading to Tristain. He puts his hand through the portal and feels the soft grass on the other side. "How?"

"Magic." Louise shrugs.

"Are you going back there?" Saito's mother complains. "I can't lose my baby again!"

"Don't worry." Louise says, once again calm. "We want to settle down here."

"Are you gonna have kids?" Teramoto asks.

Louise and Saito look at each other. "Ummmm… We never really thought of that…" Saito laughs.

"Well, what do you think?" Saito asks, innocent enough.

"I always wanted kids." Louise confesses. "I thought they would be fun."

"Me too, I guess. I never considered it a real possibility I would ever actually be with someone, though." Saito chuckles.

"Anyways, you two are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. We withdrew all of your college funds, so we have a bunch of extra money." Masuda says nicely.

"Thanks!" Louise smiles.

The couple walks up the stairs and into Saito's abandoned room.

"It's hard to believe it's been years since I've even seen this room." Saito smiles.

"It's late. We should get to sleep." Louise puts her bag down. "Come to think of it, I should probably go shopping for some clothes tomorrow. I can't just walk around in my uniform."

"Yeah." Saito begins to imagine Louise in different clothing. _I never really thought of her outside of her uniform…_

Slowly, but surely, his thoughts became more and more lewd.

"Ahhhh…" Saito begins swaying from side to side.

"Saitoooooooo…"

Saito's head shoots to Louise's direction. She takes her wand back out of her pocket.

"Louise! Not right now!"

"YOU DOG!"

Saito braces for impact, but after five seconds of silence, Saito lets his eyes open back up.

Louise is waving her wand around frantically, to no avail.

She finally gives up. "Huh… I guess magic doesn't work here…"

Saito thinks out loud. "That's weird, judging from the fact that the Dimension Door still opened up."

"Yeah." Louise says as she undresses.

Saito tucks himself into his bed. "So warm… I'm too used to sleeping on a haystack…"

Louise creeps into Saito's bed and lies down next to him.

"I love you, Louise." Saito whispers in her ear.

Louise's face turns bright red. "..."

Louise rubs her face against Saito's shoulder. "I love you, too."

Saito pulls Louise into a quick kiss.

"Saito…"

"Yeah, Louise?"

"I… I like it here."

"I'm glad."

"Good night, Saito."

"Good night."

Louise and Saito fall fast asleep in each others' embrace.


End file.
